In many industries, data related to a particular target user (i.e., user-specific data) may be spread across multiple databases or stored in separate data stores. This data is often stored in specialized data stores related to a number of different sources based on services and/or functions performed by those sources. Even if a target user could aggregate each of his or her records, differences in formats/variable usage often cause the data to be presented in a way that is not easily understood by a typical user. Accordingly, a customizable platform is needed to ensure that each time that a target user is presented with data, the target user is presented with the data that he or she would best understand.
Additionally, a number of presenters may be tasked with presenting data to a target user (e.g., presenters may be tasked with presenting data to a user). When the data to be presented is provided by multiple sources, it can often comprise a variety of incompatible formats. The presenter may need to search for the particular piece of data that he or she wishes to present. This can take up valuable time that would be best spent with the current target user or another target user. Accordingly, a customizable platform is needed to ensure that a presenter is able to present the data that he or she is interested in presenting as quickly and efficiently as possible.